1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a plug connector used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products.
Specification SFF-8088 defines matable Compact Multilane Shielded connectors adopted for being used in laptop portable computer to connect small-size disk drives to a circuit board. The connectors comprise a plug connector connecting with the small-size drive and a header mounted on the circuit board. The plug connector defined in the specification comprises a pair of engagble metal housings together defining a receiving space therebetween, a circuit board received in the receiving space, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors electrically connecting with the circuit board, and a latching mechanism assembled to a top surface of the upper metal housing. The latching mechanism comprises an elongated T-shape latch member for latching with the header mentioned above and an actuating member cooperating with the latch member for actuating the latch member to separate from the header. The latch member is assembled to a rear portion of a base of the upper housing with latch portion exposed beyond a front portion of the base of the upper housing to locate above a tongue portion of the upper housing.
However, such elongated latch member is hard to be actuated by the actuating member, otherwise the latch member must have enough thickness or made by high-quality material having enough rigidity to achieve the goal of latching reliably and unlatching easily.
Hence, an improved plug connector is provided in the present invention to address the problems mentioned above and meet the current trend.